An electronic device that includes a fingerprint sensor for detecting a user's fingerprint is known. For example, an electronic device known in the art including a button and a fingerprint sensor built into the button. While displaying a lock screen indicating that operations on the electronic device are restricted, the electronic device releases the restriction when fingerprint information detected by the fingerprint sensor matches preregistered fingerprint information.